


Details

by suhotus



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhotus/pseuds/suhotus
Summary: Hyunwoo possui infinitos detalhes, mas não conhece nenhum deles.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Details

_Detalhes_.

As pessoas não gostam deles, a situação como um todo sempre chama mais atenção do que os fragmentos.

Mas eu não sou assim.

Tudo em você me encanta. Cada um de seus detalhes. Cada um de seus defeitos. Cada uma de suas manias.

O seu cheiro impregnado em meus lençóis todas as manhãs e como seu corpo esquenta o meu todas as noites, a maciez de sua pele e a sua silhueta bem definida.

Quando diz que me ama com a voz embargada de sono ou quando passa tempo demais me encarando sem motivo para depois ficar sem graça ao perceber que estou olhando de volta.

Amo quando me conta empolgado sobre suas ideias e de como gostaria de publicar seu livro algum dia. Você escreve tão bem, suas ideias infindáveis sempre me encantam. Posso ver em seus olhos brilhantes o amor que tens pela escrita. Seus dias de inspiração são sempre os mais incríveis.

Amo seu abraço apertado e a forma como esconde o rosto em meu pescoço nos dias em que se sente inseguro, Hyunwoo, você não sabe mesmo o quão és incrível, não é?

Gostaria de poder enfiar nessa sua cabeça dura que, para mim, você é o ser humano mais talentoso, brilhante e perfeito desse mundo. Que não precisa da aprovação alheia para ser incrível, pois ser incrível é apenas mais um de seus infinitos detalhes.

E eu amo cada um deles.


End file.
